Selective laser melting methods (abbreviated to SLM) are known. In a selective laser melting method, powdered material is used, from which an object is produced stepwise by means of a laser.
In the selective laser melting method, overhangs, step effects and powder adhesions may occur, which, particularly for components with a very stringent requirement for the measurement accuracy, in particular gas turbine components with flow channels, require finishing and therefore additional outlay.